


Crazy Rich Asians

by RainyAnimeAddict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, More tags shall be added, Multi, The Crazy Rich Asians AU no one asked for, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyAnimeAddict/pseuds/RainyAnimeAddict
Summary: The Crazy Rich Asians AU no one asked for.Victor feels that he has it all. A good job, supporting family, a wonderful boyfriend, and a beloved poodle. However, when his boyfriend announces a spontaneous trip t Singapore to visit his family. He has no idea what he is for as he never really talks about them. He was prepared for a homey inn perhaps, or maybe a quaint family home. Dozens of cousins and aunts and uncles. Heck, he would have been more prepared if they were dirt poor. What he was not prepared for though... was that the air they breathed was probably worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. That they were the craziest and richest people he ever and would ever meet.





	1. Chapter 1

London 1999

Four seemingly Chinese people walk into an upscale hotel. All wet from the interminable rain. A mischievous girl spreads mud while the little boy laughs in joy. Oh, what a day. Now he had to kick some rumbunctious foreigners and let them know that this hotel is definitely not in their price range. Afterall it is not only private but one of the highest looked upon hotels in the country, surely they must acknowledge that this is no place for them. A woman with a soft-hearted face and eyes travels to the reception desk.

“Hello, I am Katuski Hiroko, I made reservations for a suite. We had spoken yesterday,” she said in soft accented English.

“This is a private hotel and we have no rooms available-” the unaware man started.

“There seems to be a problem?”

Thank goodness, hopefully, the manager can set the record straight, the audaciousness of these people is absolutely dumbfounding.

“Yes there seems to be a problem, I made reservations.”

“Ma’am we are all booked but perhaps you’ll have more luck in Chinatown.”

“Let me talk to my husband. ” the woman hissed indignantly.

 

The disdain in the woman’s face was evident and as she stomped out to the payphone as soon as she left, she had been back with a fire in her eyes but not only that….

“Ma’am if you do not leave the..”

“OH Hiroko!” the owner starts in a hurry to a seemingly familiar friend.

As the dread begins to set in, no one was prepared for what was to come…

“..Welcome the new lady of the house..”

 

“You might want to get a mop, the floor is wet.”

And with a wink to her children and their beloved caretaker, the family went to enjoy one of their thousands of properties.

New York City Present Day

Mist the hustle and bustles of the Big Apple, resides a small shop which is notorious for its spectacular pirozhki. And in it was a plain Japanese man with blue round spectacles along with his not so plain peculiar (silver) haired boyfriend. The pair had been dating for two blissful years. Yuuri being his shy observant was the exact opposite of flamboyant Victor. When Chris had first taken them to meet each other Victor presumed the man to be stuck up, but one drunken night….let us say it had quite the impact. They both teach at NYU. Yuuri is a professor of psychology and Victor is a professor of linguistics. Each both thankfully have schedules that allow them to meet throughout the day and grow even closer. Anyhow back to the shop.

“What do you mean you do not eat tea with jam!?!” exclaims a devasted Victor, “Is that even considered tea?”

“I’ll have you know that bubble tea is superior to ALL teas!’’ chuckled Yuuri.

“Yeah yeah you disgrace to the tea community, anyhow are you sure you do not want anything?” inquired a disbelieving Victor.

“Yes, why must you ask so make times?”

“Because every time you “don't want anything”, I barely get scraps as if that food magically disappears’’ exclaimed Victor.

“Now now, quiet down and stop being so dramatic you probably talk too much to even realize your eating.” giggled Yuuri.

“Hey, lovebirds! Your food is done now get the fuck out of my shop if you’re gonna continue flirting like that in public!” Yurio admonished. Much to his chagrin his older cousin ruffled his golden hair and plopped a big kiss on his cheek as greeting.

“YOU-” but before he could finish the owner, his grandfather had appeared and back to work he went.

Uncle Nikoli had come down and given Yuri a reprimanding look as if he already knew he was using flagrant language. He gave Victor a nod in greeting and continued to the back of the kitchen. The small prosperous bakery had been around for decades, Victor remembers coming here almost every day after school to get free pastries and tea after stressful days of school. When he went away to Princeton, it was difficult. No more of the after school talks with Uncle nor the numerous inane rants from Yuri.

A ringing snapped Victor out of his reverie.

"Oh, I have to take this give me a moment" sighed Yuuri.

5 minutes and Yuuri returned with his face filled with contemplation.

"Hey Vitya, how would you feel about visiting my family in Singapore?"

And this absolutely flabbergasted Victor. You see Yuuri NEVER talked about his family. I mean he met Yakov, Nikoli, Mila, Yuri, everyone. But even then Family was a no topic for Yuuri. Victor could not fathom why to completely honest. By the off chance, he does mention them, it is with fondness. So this is very much surprising. Wait. Wait. Meeting family. Meeting parents. Could this mean that...he, Victor Vasilievich Feltsmen could possibly become Victor Vasilievich Katsuki. NO. He's reading too much into this. But it is not too far fetched to assume he is gonna get a ring on it.

"Of course, I'll go, when and why so sudden?" inquired Victor.

"Well, a good friend of mind, Phictict is getting married to Sueng-Gil Lee, I'm his best man and I thought this would be absolutely perfect. You are going to love it there. With the beach side view and everything. Anyhow, just to be warned my family is...big. If anything they can be a bit much but are fairly nice. " explains Yuuri as he scoops another chunk out of my pastry. 

"That sounds amazing and what happened to me "overreacting"! Excuse me another pirozhki please!" Victor calls to an agitated Yuri.  


  


* * *


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip gets around like bees pollinating flowers and Victor prepares and gets a tinge of the extravagance that he is about to be jostled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers,  
> Thank you very much for reading and thank you to the ones who commented and gave kudos also! An issue was bought up with the chapter and I do apologize as it is tremendously confusing and it should be fixed. However, if it isn't please let me know and if anyone has any advice it would be greatly appreciated. Anyhow let us get on with the story, shall we?

“Oh have you heard, Yuuri got a boy!”  
“He’s gay?’’  
“I always knew he swang the other way.”  
“Lah! You were all about how he was marrying Yuuko!”  
“Shhhhh, don’t mention that! She’ll hear you!” 

As almost as the woman had a sixth sense as an unsuspecting Mari Katuski came into the Bible meet. Now to understand why this meet has filled the brim with some of the richest people on the Earth, you have to understand that everyone here is somehow connected. And that Jesus and God are the perfect ground for hungry ears waiting to listen and mouths ready to spout their harsh opinions. It happens that an informant has notified that Yuuri was seen kissing another silver-haired American man. And to say news spread fast is an understatement. Let us say it took 10 minutes at most for everyone who is anyone in the family to be notified ( with one exception). 

When the room fell into a tense silence Mari knew something was wrong. Her mother had long stopped attending these boresome meetings but Mari realizes that these meetings help inform her on the latest scandals, often when news outlets have not even gotten them (making it easier for her to diabolically leak the information which is often detrimental to competition, what can she say? She likes to use her resources.) 

 

“Aren’t you and your brother close?” inquired Mrs. Chulanont.  
“What’s it matter to you?” countered Mari.  
“ Well, I just would have thought you would like to know that he was a new man *An American mind you * and it seems like we all could be meeting him…” babbled the gossip-hungry woman.  
“Of course I knew! Now for heaven’s sake let us get on with reading our sacred book!”  
“ I have a charming PI that does a phenomenal job, I hired him when I found out my baby was marrying a nobody Korean (they had only been millionaires, what disgraces. Making millions a year! How frugal am I right?).”  
“Of course I do not need a PI! (Private Investigator)” exclaimed Mari, outraged at such prospect, “Now let us begin and stop wasting our time with idle *fictitious* gossip!”

.  
.

.  
At the end of the meeting, Mari was setting up an appointment with one of the best PI with what money can by. She thanked Mrs. Chulanont later that day.

 

New York, New York: 

“OH, THE CALAMITY!” ululated Victor.

“What, Vitya?” responded a tired Yakov. 

Ever since Yakov adopted the young eccentric boy, it was clear that even with his cool demeanour and short temper, they will forever be joined at the hip. Many are surprised that someone as exuberant and inane as Victor had been raised by a mundane and short-tempered Yakov. He would never admit it but that charming boy was worth every burden, his only regret was she did not get to see- 

“I meeting Yuuri’s family at a wedding in a mere week! And let me just say, I am dry of ideas. Pinterest has failed me! Pinterest! Not to mention that they are all the way in Singapore.” babbled an exhausted Victor. (Yuuri was no help, “Oh just be yourself” “Oh just dress casual”. What does casual even mean!”)

“Listen Vitya, I have raised you better than this. Be polite and have a welcoming gift ready. That simple.” explained a tired Yakov. Besides, why must he overreact? “Besides where exactly are these fellows you keep babbling and fretting about, again?” 

“Singapore.”

 

And oh did Yakov almost have a stroke. Halfway across the world! Goodness! 

“For how long?” inquired a seemingly aloof Yakov.

“A week.” 

And of course, Yakov felt a bit in his stomach. One would think that it was of the baby bird syndrome. 

One Week Later

“Okay, I got this covered. So I bought blankets and sleeping pills for the surely unbearable flight, some piroshki and borscht for the ride and chips for snacks, then pillows off course, or my Yuuri did you bring the sunscreen I am sure that I left it,” 

“Yes, Yes, and don’t worry I have everything covered just relax.” chuckled Yuuri. 

As they exited their car, employees started to grab their luggage. 

“Hey- !” shrieked an alarmed Victor. 

No, no it's fine they are just taking the luggage to the cabin.” explained Yuuri.  
In retrospect, this should have been the first indication that something was terribly off. But what really gave it away was where they went next.  
"We can not afford this Yuuri! Excuse me!" 

"Vitya," breathes a calm Yuuri, grabbing two champagne glasses, "A friend of my family owns this airline." 

"Oh my god, you're rich!" 

"Not rich we just live quite comfortably."

"Pfft, sound like something a RICH person would say. " 

Victor had stopped admiring the opulent cabins and sitting area as Yuuri pulled him in theirs when it was time for a nice long nap. Let us assume that there was no sleep being had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now for the ones who have background information, I am changing or tweaking if you will, some details. Some major ones are that Mari will act more as Eleanor rather than Hiroko as I can not fabricate this character into being like Eleanor and using tough love. However, I feel that Mari would be more ruthless when it comes to protecting the family. Also, for those wondering how would Chris appear in the grand scheme of things, let me just say I got it covered my dudes. Welp until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there fellow readers!
> 
> I have come to apologize. While I had plans of posting, it has been havoc for us students. I hope that your semester has not been as chaotic as mine and that it is coming to an end. And on that note, I hope you enjoy and forgive my tardiness. I am also contemplating making a second story as the break is about to take place. #SleepWhenImDead

In retrospect, Victor should have been ready for the prospect of literally mind being blown with seeing the world's greatest airport. But how does one prepare for such a spectacle?

Was that a tree, a movie theatre, oh my God he has to get parcels, a picture is absolutely needed to commemorate this grand day indeed. A day when he went to an airport and was actually comfortable!!!! JFK was like the hunger games and the wrong love could land you with an agitated mom and two crying children and you got the complaints. Like how was he supposed to know they were running away! In other words, his airport experience has never been anything but havoc.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IS THAT YOU YUURI KATSUKI!!!!!!!” boomed an exuberant voice.

A flash zooms around the terminal and waiting for, people. Ballons and a sign scurry about when Victor spots a smiley man.

As they made them through the excitement, Victor spotted a barrelling body and-

“Oof” grunted a surprised Yuuri,

And then Victor was engulfed in of the best hugs known to man.

“Oh, my goddddd! YOU” RE HERE AND YOU BOUGHT THE BEA!!!!!”

 

The next thing Victor see is a lackluster Korean man which scares the ever living shit out of him. He is staring blankly. Until he starts to pull the other man's ear and goodness did it look painful.

“What have I told you about running off hm! Do you know how dangerous it is to venture in an airport! Kidnapped, poisoned, assaulted, and much worse things. HEY! I’m talking to you! Do not roll your eyes at me! I am very disappointed-” admonish an agitated Seung-gill Lee

Apparently, this happened quite often because Phitchit had seemed very nonchalant. After the dramatic introductions, they had loaded their luggage into a precious jeep that looked like it almost cost more than his university tuition. While the conversation was anything but boring.

“So how long have you known our Yuuri here?” inquired Phitict.  
“About 2 years.”  
“How did you guys meet? Actually no I want to tell the story of how I found the love of my life even if he is misguided and loves dogs more than hampsters!”  
“Hey you can actually play with doggos by the way!” retorted Sueng

And off they went bickering, it would have been terribly humorous if, you know, Phitchit wasn't a bit hysterical, and you know….driving.

As they made their way into a bustling market crowded with a throng of hungry people You could almost see Yuuri’s hazel eyes light up.

“Y’all know what it is?”

“Binging.”

thrice  
“Yes, my dude. When was the last time you tasted food from our precious motherland.” snickered out a rumbunctious Phitchit. “All you can eat, dinner is on me!”

And oh the plethora of mouth-watering aromas, Victor had no idea where to start. So he naturally followed Yuuri. There were many warm juicy noodles dished, enticing meats, and scrumptious rice. But what stood out the most was probably the rice filled with broth, fried pork, egg, and more. It smelled heavenly. As the group, well, regrouped, they joined together in an abundant feast. And right then Victor had tasted the food of the gods. What components could conjure something so great and yet not be exploited. His tastebuds have been blown into something called oblivion.

“Vksno!” exclaimed a blissed Victor.

“Wait have you not tried this before?” chuckled Phitchit.

“No….”

“Yuuri, you monster, have you no heart!”

“Whaaaaaat I forgot” defended a complacent Yuuri.

 

“Have you no shame!” shook Sueng-gil for he would never deprive a human of such delicacy himself. The disgrace.

“I gave piroshki, you sadist!” gasped Victor.

 

And as the night of jubilee wound to an end. One thing seemed sure if all of Yuuri’s family were like Phitict or even Sueng-Gil, he felt with of course some obstacles, he was gonna do just fine.

 

The next morning Victor woke up being doused in slobber, by his beloved, and in a certain rush. He had to meet a friend from college. Now Victor is known for being flamboyant and rambunctious. But from what he can recall, his bosom friend is downright fucking crazy (excuse profanity). As he caught a cab in the early morn after leaving a note and a loving kiss on his little detka, he made his way into extravagant housing and OH MY GOD IS THAT GOLD-

“WASSUP LIL BITCH!”

“Jesus Christophe not so loud, Lord Fluffles needs at least 18 hours of undisturbed rest!” said an admonishing voice.

Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

“LAH, what do you mean you are going to be in Australia?’’

The maid turned the other corner in hopes to eschew the demon’s wrath.

“Well, Ma-chan, me and your father just adore the sun. Next, we want to scuba dive in the reefs, now if you’ll excuse us.”

A clicked could be heard as Mari propelled her phone onto the wall. Great now she’ll have to deal with the boy toy alone before Bachan finds out.  
.

* * *

 

 

”...Do you have the party boat ready? “

 

“You already know!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You have one more shot into marrying into the Katsuki family like you did last time, do not waste it.”

“ Yes, mother.”

She really had gotten over Yuuri. She did not understand why he was bringing his experiment to meet everyone. What a shame though that she will have to ruin one life to get hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Many thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment!


End file.
